The Beginning Of A Life Time Of Happiness
by LEH99223
Summary: Sequel to The Future Is Now! Follow Alex and Jade and their family. There will be ups and downs.
1. Chapter 1

It's been five years since Jade came to us, and what a busy five years we've had. Not long after I came back with Collin; Lena and I finished what the other Alex and Lena were trying to do, so that in the future they could have more kids and that I could have more kids. We also found a cure for Sam and her and Ruby are living life to the fullest. Kara and Lena got married not long after I came back with Collin. They are now living near Mom so that she can be close to her grandbaby. They also just had their first child together named, Madison Eliza. Maggie and I had a long talk and in the end we decided to not get back together but co-parent for Jade. I moved into my childhood home with my mom so she could help with Jade. Maggie decided to move down the block from us so that Jade didn't have to go far between houses. A little over three years ago Maggie got married to Jade's step-mother, Olivia, they are now expecting their first child together. I've been dating on and off since Jade came to us, but recently I got in touch with Miss Sara Lance, and so far everything is going great. Jade loves her and Sarah spoils Jade like a princess; which is what I was hoping a partner would do. We have a big weird family but I wouldn't have it any other way. Both kids are loved and that's all that their parents wanted. We have a little area in the back yard dedicated to their parents that they can talk too anytime they want. Life is tough but in the end it all worked out. I have a family I've always wanted and I couldn't ask for a better life or family.

"Mom stop day dreaming, Sara's here so we can go to the water park!", Jade said as she came running down the stairs to open the door for Sara. "Hi Sara!", Jade said once she opened the door.

"Hi short stuff, ready for some fun?", Sara said then asked as she ruffled Jade's hair.

"Yes! I was reading that the new rides they have are going to be so cool!", Jade said to her with a smile on her face and excitement in her voice.

"You are such a geek like your Mom.", Sara said with a chuckle to her voice as Jade smiled and giggled too.

"But I'm a badass like Mama.", Jade said, where in the hell did she learn that from. She has never cursed before. I guess when you are nine you tend to learn new things.

"Jade language.", my mother said to her before I could even respond to what she had said.

"Sorry Nana but it's true.", Jade said as she was fooling around with Sarah.

"How are you Mrs. Danvers?", Sara then asked my mother as she was pushing Jade a little. I swear I'm dating a giant child most times.

"Sara how many times do I have to tell you to call me Eliza? You are dating my daughter none of this Mrs. Danvers crap. How are you dear?", my mother said to Sara.

"I'm good, better that I get to spend the day with my girls and their family.", Sara said with a smile on her face and a wink in my direction.

"Smooth Lance.", I said to her as I got up off the couch and headed to greet her.

"I try.", she said to me as she grabbed me by my waste and kissed my lips with a smile on her face.

"Okay no more kissing we need to meet everyone at the park!", Jade said as she jumped on Sara's back; which got us to giggle.

"Hey watch your self, you keep being pushy and we aren't going anywhere.", I said to Jade who pouted at me and got off of Sara's back; as Ruby and Sam came up the stairs to the door.

"Aunt Sam! Ruby!", Jade said as she dove into Ruby's arms.

"Hey cutie.", Sam said as she kissed Jade on the forehead before entering the house.

"Hi jumping bean.", Ruby said, aside from Maggie and I she is the only other person that still calls her jumping bean. When she was 5 she told us that her parents used to call her that and it has stuck since then.

"Sara how are you?", Sam asked with a warm smile on her face as she hugged Sara.

"Doing good. How's life with the brat?", Sara asked with a smirk on her face as Ruby pouted.

"I'm not a brat Sara.", Ruby said as she playfully punched Sara on the arm.

"Could have fooled me.", I said to her which got us to giggle at her reaction.

"You guys are not funny.", Ruby said as she stuck her tongue out at us. For a 17 year old she still acts as though she's 12.

"Okay as much fun as this is we better get going. Kara and Lena are going to meet us there.", I said to them as we all headed out the door.

"Mom is Mama and Olivia coming?", Jade asked me as we all headed to the mini van.

"Mama's going to try and come. Olivia isn't feeling too well since she's almost due.", I said to Jade as Sara opened the side door for Jade.

"Oh, maybe after the water park we can visit her? We can tell her all about our day!", Jade asked then said with a smile on her face.

"We'll see, maybe I'll text Mama and see how she's feeling.", I said to Jade as we all got into the car to head to the water park.

"I hope she's feeling better I wanna see her!", Jade said with a smile on her face.

"You excited to be a big sister?", Sara asked Jade with a smile on her face.

"Yes! I can't wait to see what Mama and Olivia are having. I hope it's a boy.", Jade said with excitement.

"You want a brother?", I asked her with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I like the Aunt Kara and Aunt Lena had a girl for Collin. My other Mama said that if they ever had another kid they hoped it would be a boy.", Jade said with a smile on her face.

"Well then I hope you get your wish. But having a sister is great too. Look at your mom and Aunt Kara. I had a sister too, we had a lot of fun growing up.", Sara said to Jade with a small sad smile on her face.

"What happened to her?", Jade asked.

"She passed away years ago. But she's always with me, I have a necklace that hers.", Sara said to Jade with a smile on her face.

"My other mommies did too. But I have stuff to remember them by too.", Jade said with a smile on her face.

"Your mom told me, I'm glad you have stuff to remember them by. And you also have Cooper too. It's always good to have a pup. Where was Cooper anyway?", Sara said to Jade then asked me.

"He's at the vet, he decided to eat something that he wasn't supposed too. They wanted to keep him for a few days to make sure nothing goes wrong. He should be home by tomorrow.", I said to her.

"I hope he comes home, I miss him.", Jade said with a small pout on her face.

"He'll be home soon, if not tomorrow then the next day. Maybe we can visit him if he doesn't come home tomorrow.", I said to her as we pulled into the parking lot of the water park.

"I would like that. Oh look it's Aunt Kara and Collin!", Jade said as we pulled into a parking spot next to Kara and Lena's car. As soon as I put the van in park Jade was already out of the car and jumping into Kara's arms.

"Hey there pretty girl.", Kara said as she kissed Jade on the forehead.

"Hi Aunt Kara. Hi Collin!", Jade said as she bear hugged her little cousin.

"Hi Jade!", Collin said as he hugged her back gently. He started getting his powers a little over a year ago. He's been really great at keeping them at bay though.

"Aunt Lena!", Jade said as she ran over to where Lena was taking Madison out of the car.

"Hi little one.", Lena said as she bent down a little to kiss her hello.

"Hi Maddie.", Jade said as she kissed the baby on her cheek.

After everyone said hello to each other we headed to get tickets to go into the park.

"Jade you have to stay near one of us at all times okay.", I said to Jade as she was about to walk a head of us.

"But Mom I want to go over there.", Jade said pointing to one of the rides.

"Okay then you ask, you can get lost in the park.", I said to Jade as she rolled her eyes. "What did I say about today? Enough with the attitude.", I said to her with a stern look on my face.

"Sorry. Sara wanna go on the ride with me?", Jade asked with a smile on her face.

"Only if you promise to stop having an attitude with your mom.", Sara said as Jade grabbed her hand.

"I promise.", Jade said before the walked off to the ride.

"Mom could you take Madison so that Kara and I can take Collin on that ride?", Lena asked as she pointed to a smaller ride that was made for kids Collin's age.

"I'll take her.", I said to Lena with a smile on my face as I took my niece from her. "Hello there peanut.", I said to Madison who smiled up at me and giggled.

"I'll join you two with Collin.", my mom said as she headed over to the ride with them.

"You good by your self?", Sam asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'll chat with Maggie she just came into the gate.", I said as I spotted Maggie walking towards us.

"Danvers, and little Danvers-Luthor.", Maggie said to me then to Madison as she tickled her stomach.

"How's the wife?", I asked Maggie with a smile on my face.

"A little better today, she's upset she couldn't come today.", Maggie said to me.

"Maybe after here if she's up to it we can come over to hang out? Jade wanted to see her today.", I asked then said to her.

"I'll text her and ask her before we leave. Maybe we can do a BBQ.", Maggie said as Madison reached for her.

"I think someone wants you.", I said to Maggie as I passed Madison to her.

"Hi there peanut.", Maggie said as she gently took Madison into her arms.

"Mama!", Jade said as she was about to run to Maggie and I, but Sara caught her before she could run off.

"What did Mom say to you?", Sara asked as she got closer to us.

"To stay with someone at all times. I was just going to run right to them.", Jade said with an attitude to Sara.

"Jade.", I said to her with a stern look on my face.

"Even just running to your moms something could have happened. You have to be careful okay. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you.", Sara said to her before I could even say anything. She's really great with Jade.

"Listen to Sara and Mom Jade.", Maggie said to her as Jade went over to her to hug her.

"Sorry.", Jade said to Sara.

"It's cool short stuff.", Sara said as Collin ran over to us with a smile on his face.

"Aunt Maggie!", he said as he got closer to us.

"Hey little man. Aren't you supposed to stay with your Mommies?", Maggie asked as Sara picked him up and settled him on her hip.

"Sorry.", Collin said as he put his head down and blushed. Him and Jade are so much a like it's no wonder they are cousins.

"Collin Alexander, do not run off like that.", Lena said as the three of them got closer.

"Sorry mommies. I wanna say hi to Aunt Maggie.", Collin said with a pout.

"Next time wait for us.", Kara said to her son with a stern look on her face.

"You two are so much alike.", I said to Jade and Collin which got all the adults to chuckle. "Pick two more rides before we grab something to eat.", I said to Jade and Collin with a smile on my face.

"Mommy can we go on that ride with Mama? Then we can go on that ride with Mama and Sara?", Jade asked as she pointed to a ride and then another one.

"I'm sure we can make that work.", I said to her with a smile on my face.

"I'll watch Maddie.", Sara said as she took Madison from Maggie as she started to make faces at Madison to make her laugh.

"You sure you're okay watching her?", Lena asked Sara with a smile on her face.

"Yeah go on a ride with your wife and son. She'll be fine.", Sara said with a smile as Madison started to giggle.

"You look good with a baby in your arms Lance.", I said before we walked off to the go in the ride.

"Go be with your daughter Danvers.", she said with a wink as the three of us walked off to the ride.

"You and Sara are doing good?", Maggie asked as we were waiting on the line for the ride.

"Yeah we are, she treats both of us like princesses.", I said to Maggie with a smile on my face.

"That's great, you two deserve that. I hope you two are treating her the same way.", Maggie said with a wink.

"Yeah we are.", I said to her with a laugh to my voice.

"How's Cooper?", Maggie then asked me.

"He's doing good. The vet just texted me before and said he's doing great and she would like him to go home tomorrow.", I said to her as we were getting closer to the ride.

"Great, I'm sure you two miss him.", Maggie said with a smile on her face as we saw Sarah running to us with a phone in her hand.

"Maggie it's Olivia.", Sara said as she handed Maggie her cell phone.

"Hey babe you okay?", Maggie asked over the phone. "Oh shit okay did you call an ambulance?", Maggie then said as the two of us looked at her with concern on our faces. "Okay good I'll meet you there okay. Yes I'll bring the whole gang, I love you.", Maggie said to her before hanging up the phone. "Her water broke a little while ago and she's having some contractions. She called and ambulance they are on their way to the house.", Maggie said to us.

"Well then we have to go. There's a baby coming.", I said to her.

"I'm gonna be a big sister!", Jade screeched with excitement in her voice.

"You two get a head start. Short stuff and I will let everyone know what's going on and meet you at the hospital. Come on short stuff let's go.", Sara said as Jade jumped on her back and they walked towards everyone.

"Let's go Mama.", I said to Maggie with a smile on my face as she smiled back at me.

"You better drive Danvers, I'm freaking out here.", Maggie said to me as she handed me her keys as we were walking to her car.

"You got it Sawyer and don't freak out. You're already a Mama you got this down.", I said to her as we started to drive off to the hospital.

"Yeah but Jade came to us as a toddler. This is a baby I don't know how to deal with that.", Maggie said to me.

"You were great with Collin when he was a baby. And you're great with Madison; she's only five months. You have this Maggs, you and Olivia are going to be great parents.", I said to her to reassure her.

"Thanks Danvers.", Maggie said with a small smile on her lips.

"You're welcome.", I said to her as we were about to stop at a red light.

"Flick the lights on. I rather get there before my wife not after.", Maggie said as I turned her cop lights on and went through the light.

"You know I hate when cops do that just to miss the lights.", I said to her with a laugh to my voice.

"I don't care Danvers, my wife is in labor that trumps lights.", Maggie said to me with a laugh to her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to the hospital the ambulance with Olivia in it showed up right after us. Maggie headed into the hospital as I parked the car and waited for our family to come.

"Mommy! Did Olivia have the baby yet?", Jade asked as they all walked into the waiting room.

"Not yet baby, it might be a while. We just have to wait here and see what happens.", I said to her with a smile on my face.

"We went home changed and got some lunch on the way here too.", my mom said to me.

"Thank you. Sorry we had to cut today short.", I said to everyone.

"Not your fault, plus we get to welcome a new member into our family.", Kara said to me with a smile on her face.

"You guys can go home if you want. I don't want Madison to get cranky on you guys.", I said to Kara and Lena.

"She's fine she slept in the car on the way here. She'll be fine for a few hours.", Lena said with a smile on her face.

"Alright well we can go to the delivery ward and wait in that waiting room.", I said to everyone as we headed to the elevator.

"Do we have to get visitor passes?", Sam asked as we headed into the elevator.

"I have them for everyone I'll give them to everyone once we get to the waiting room.", I said to everyone as we were heading to the maternity ward.

"Mommy, is the baby going to be born before dinner?", Jade asked as we all giggled at her. She's like Kara when it comes to food.

"I'm not sure baby girl. You just ate lunch though you shouldn't be thinking of dinner just yet.", I said to my daughter with a laugh to my voice.

"You always have to know what's next for food.", Jade said to me with a smile on her face. Yeah I don't know where she gets this love for food from; maybe it's a learned behavior from Kara and Collin.

"You sure she's not Kara's daughter?", Sam said with a laugh to her voice which got us all to laugh.

"I wonder that sometimes too. But no she's defiantly mine and Maggie's.", I said to them as we all headed out of the elevator and into the waiting room.

"Alex, do you mind coming into the room with Jade. Olivia wants to see her before she really starts to go into labor.", Maggie said as she was walking towards us.

"Sure, come on jumping bean let's go.", I said to Jade as I took her hand and we followed Maggie to Olivia's room.

"There's our girl.", Olivia said with a smile on her face as we entered her room.

"Hi Liv.", Jade said as she got closer to Olivia's bed.

"How you doing mommy?", I asked her as I stood behind Jade and I put my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm okay, in a lot of pain right now but that's all part of the process. Did you have a good time today?", Olivia said to me then asked Jade with a smile on her face.

"Yes it was so much fun. I wish you were there to have fun with us though.", Jade said to Olivia.

"I wish I could have gone too but next summer vacation we can go. And by then you'll have a sibling to have fun with too.", Olivia said with a smile on her face.

"I would like that.", Jade said with a smile on her face too.

"And I hope you were good for everyone today?", Olivia said with a stern look on her face.

"She was a little disobedient but other then that she was pretty good.", I said to Olivia as Jade did a cheeky smile.

"Jade Lynn Danvers-Sawyer, didn't we talk about this? I thought we agreed that you wouldn't give Mommy and Sara attitude today?", Olivia said to Jade.

"I am sorry. I got excited and it was only two times!", Jade said with a pout on her face.

"Two times too many kiddo. You need to stop with the attitude or we are going to take stuff away from you.", Olivia said to Jade as Jade pouted even more.

"I promise to stop. When do I get to meet my sister or brother?", Jade said then asked to changed the subject. She's defiantly my daughter, anything to get out of trouble.

"Defiantly something she gets from you. And I'm not sure pretty girl, they have to decide when to come.", Olivia said to me which got us to giggle then to Jade.

"Well they need to hurry up I wanna meet them.", Jade said as she sat down on Olivia's bed.

"In time you will jumping bean. You'll be the second person to met them.", Maggie said to Jade with a smile on her face.

"How about we leave Mama and Olivia alone for a little while.", I said to Jade when I saw that Olivia was about to have a contraction.

"Okay love you guys.", Jade said before we headed out of the room.

"Love you too jumping bean.", Maggie said for the both of them as we headed back into the waiting room.

"Sara did your sister have to wait a long time for you to be born?", Jade asked Sara after a few minutes of us sitting and waiting.

"I'm not sure short stuff. But I'm sure to her it seemed like forever. You'll meet your brother or sister soon you just have to be patient okay.", Sara said as she played with Jade's hair.

"Waiting is so boring. I wanna see them now.", Jade said in a dramatic voice.

"How about we get some fresh air?", Sara asked Jade who nodded her head. "We'll be just outside.", Sara said to me as she took Jade by the hand and headed to the elevator.

"She's great with Jade.", Sam said to me with a smile on her face.

"Yeah she is and Jade loves her. I think she listens better to Sara and Olivia then Maggie and I.", I said to her which got us to chuckle.

"Well Ruby was always better with you three too. I think it's because they aren't her parents. Yes Olivia is her step mom but I think deep down Jade sees you and Maggie as more of a parental unit then she does Olivia and Sara.", Sam said to me.

"That could be.", I said as we heard a loud commotion coming from outside. We all looked out the window to see that Lillian and my father were trying to take Jade as Sara was protecting her. Kara instantly flew out of the window as Lena stayed with the kids and Sam and I ran to the elevator. When I got to where Sara was she was trying to fight my father and Lillian.

"Give us the child and no one will get hurt.", Lillian said to Sara.

"Go to hell.", Sara said as she was struggling to get out of my fathers' grip.

"Let her go Lillian.", Kara said to her mother-in-law.

"Is that any way to speak to your mother-in-law? Did you really think you could keep her and my grandkids a secret from me for five years? I've been watching you since they first came here. Now it's time to start testing them to see how you created them.", Lillian said to Kara as I tried to come up behind her and attack her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Agent Danvers. One false move and your girlfriend is dead.", Lillian said to me as she sensed that I was behind her.

"Let her go Lillian. There's no need for anyone to get hurt, if you think we are going to let you leave here with either one of those kids you are wrong.", I said to her as I held my gun up to her.

"We'll just have to see about that. I hear you helped my daughter create these kids. Maybe I should just take you and make you show me how you did it. Or I could just kill you and make Lena give me what I want.", Lillian said to me.

"You touch anyone and I will kill you.", Sara said as she struggled against my father with rage in her voice.

"Miss Lance, I don't think that's wise.", Lillian said as she pointed her gun at Sara. "Miss Arias I don't think it's wise to sneak up on people either.", Lillian said a she pointed her gun at Sam who was trying to come up on her side to attack her.

"If I give you what you want will you leave the kids alone? They're just children they don't need to be involved in this.", I asked then said to Lillian.

"I'll consider it. It would be nice to experiment on them a little especially Collin and Madison considering they are half alien.", Lillian said, how could she even think of doing that to her own grandkids.

"Like hell you are doing that. Why can't you just let us be mother?", Lena said then asked a she came out from the hospital with a gun raised at her mother.

"There's my dearest daughter. You know in the end I always get what I want. So tell me where do I find what I'm looking for?", Lillian said then asked with a smirk on her face.

"We aren't going to tell you anything Lillian. And you aren't going to be able to find what you are looking for. Only four people know where it is. And those four people aren't going to let it fall into the wrong hands. Just give up now.", I said to Lillian who just smirked.

"Agent Danvers. I'm sure you will think differently if someone you care about dies because of it. One pull of this trigger and I can kill three out of the five people you love.", Lillian said as she pointed the gun at Sara as Jade came out from hiding.

"Jade baby stay where you are.", I said to my daughter.

"Mommy what's going on?", Jade asked with fear in her eyes.

"Nothing baby. Just hide.", I said as Lillian pointed the gun right at Jade. "Drop the gun or I shoot you where you stand. No one touches my daughter.", I said to Lillian. Everything from that point happened so fast. Lillian pulled the trigger as Sara broke free from my father's grasp and covered Jade as I shot my gun off at Lillian as Lena shot hers off at my father. Kara and Sam tried their best to not let anyone get away but in the end Lillian got away. Lena shot my father down, which for a CEO she has great aim. When I ran over to Sara and Jade I noticed that Sara had been hit with a stray bullet. "Sara.", I said as I took my hoody that was on my waste off and pressed it to her wound.

"I've had worse, Al.", Sara said as she was fighting her eyes from closing.

"Keep those eyes open.", I said as Kara leaned down next to me.

"Lena took Jade inside she's okay. Sam went to grab someone to help.", Kara said to me.

"Thanks. Baby keep those eyes open.", I said to her with tears in my eyes.

"Jade.", Sara said with pain in her voice.

"She's okay thanks to you.", I said to Sara as a nurse and doctor came over to us with Sam.

"What's her name?", the doctor asked me.

"Sara Lance, she has a bullet wound on her upper shoulder. I don't think it hit anything major but she's loosing a lot of blood.", I said to the doctor.

"You a doctor?", the nurse asked.

"Yes.", I said not really wanting to go into detail.

"She needs surgery. There's no exit wound.", the doctor said as we lifted Sara onto the gurney and they headed into the hospital.

"Go get cleaned up we'll follow them.", Kara said to me as her and Sam followed as I just sat there in shock.

"Alex, come on lets get you cleaned up so you can see Jade.", Lena said as she came up to me. I have no idea when she came outside again.

"Did anyone tell Maggie?", I asked Lena as we were in the bathroom so I could clean up.

"I asked mom to talk to her. Olivia hasn't had the baby yet so Maggie was coming to check everything out.", Lena said as I finished up and headed to the maternity waiting room.

"Mommy! Where's Sara?", Jade said a she ran to me and hugged my legs then asked.

"She got hurt so the doctors are trying to fix her up.", I said to Jade.

"Will she be okay? Who's gonna call her daddy to tell him?", Jade asked.

"Come sit jumping bean.", I said to her as I sat down on a chair with her in my lap. "Sara got shot when she was protecting you. She's having surgery because the bullet stayed inside her. But she's tough she'll be okay. I'm going to call Larry in a few minutes to let him know about Sara. The only thing I want you to be worried about is Olivia okay. You leave the rest up to me.", I said to her with a small smile on my face.

"Okay Mommy. But when Sara is better I wanna see her.", Jade said as Maggie came over to us.

"Sara okay?", she asked with concern in her voice.

"She's in surgery. She's strong she'll be okay. She protected Jade though.", I said to Maggie.

"Eliza told me. I'll have to thank her when she's out of surgery.", Maggie said to me with a small smile on her face.

"How's Olivia?", I asked Maggie, trying to change the subject so I don't fall apart.

"She's doing okay not much longer. But Al, you can break down, someone you care about is in surgery.", Maggie said to me as she hugged me and that's all it took for me to let the flood gates open. Maggie and Kara have always been able to get me to feel emotions even when I don't want to. "She'll be okay, Al. She's tough, she came back from the dead twice I'm pretty sure she can beat this.", Maggie said to me as I hugged her tighter.

"Alex.", Kara said as she came next to us and I grabbed onto her and sobbing into her neck. "Thank you Maggie.", Kara said to Maggie.

"Not a problem.", Maggie said to Kara.

"I can't loose her.", I said to them after a few minutes of my catching my breath.

"You won't she won't give up.", Kara said to me with a small smile on her face.

"You love her don't you?", Maggie asked me with a smile on her face.

"I do, how did you know? I didn't figure it out until she was shot and I thought about loosing her.", I said to Maggie.

"Remember when you were in that water tank? That's when I knew I loved you. Just now you have that same look on your face that I did when I realized I could loose you. We may not be together anymore, Al, but you are the mother of my child and I still know you. You wear your emotions on your face. And you clearly care a lot about Sara, makes sense that you love her. She saved Jade, she's a great woman, and she's strong, loving and very protective. I'm glad you found someone as badass as you.", Maggie said to me with a smile her face.

"Thank you for saying that. Go be with Olivia, I'll keep everyone updated on Sara. I should call her father then wait in the surgical waiting room.", I said to everyone with a smile on my face as I headed to the elevator to go outside and call Larry. This is going to be a difficult phone call to make.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat down on a bench and stared at my phone before I dialed Larry's number. I really wish I wasn't making this phone call; when we first started dating I promised to keep Sara safe and I have failed on doing that.

 _"_ _Alex, how are you girls?",_ Larry said as soon as he picked up his phone. Right away I started to tear I don't even know if I'll be able to speak. _"Alex? Is everything okay?",_ he asked after a few seconds of me not answering him.

"Hi Larry, I wish I this was a social call. Uh, Sara's in surgery, she was protecting Jade from people who were trying to take her. She got shot in the shoulder by a stray bullet.", I said into the phone with fear and pain in my voice.

 _"_ _Do not blame your self for this Alex. My daughter will always protect the people she loves. I'm going to get there as soon as I can. Is Jade okay?",_ Larry said from the other side of the phone.

"Yeah she's fine thanks to Sara.", I said into my phone.

 _"_ _Good, that's my girl. I'm going to talk to Cisco and get there as fast as I can. Is anyone there with you?",_ Larry asked.

"Yeah the whole family actually. Maggie's wife went into labor.", I said to Larry.

 _"_ _Good at least you aren't alone. Sit with Kara and I'll be there shortly.",_ Larry said.

"Thank you.", I said to Larry.

 _"_ _Why are you thanking me?",_ he asked.

"For not hating me, for not protecting Sara like I said I would.", I said to him with dread in my voice.

 _"_ _Listen to me, I will never hate you, you protect Sara more then you think. You can't help if she's going to protect someone she loves. I am proud of her for protecting your daughter, and for the record I am proud of you for keeping Sara safe. This was an accident it's not like you purposely but her in harms way. She did that all on her own. No go wait on news I'll be there in a little while.",_ Larry said before he hung up the phone.

"You okay?", Kara asked as she sat down next to me.

"You heard everything?", I asked her as I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"I did. This isn't your fault at all.", Kara said to me as she kissed my forehead.

"I just don't wanna loose her. We have so much left to do.", I said to Kara as I started to cry a little more.

"She's not going to leave you and Jade. She's strong she's got this. She beat death like what twice. A bullet isn't going to bring down Sara Lance; a Legend, and an assassin, basically a badass woman.", Kara said which got me to chuckle a little.

"She is pretty badass isn't she?", I asked Kara with a chuckle to my voice.

"She is, just like my big sister. You're both tough and you'll both get through this together. And the rest of us are always here if you need help.", Kara said to me as we got up and started to head back into the hospital.

"Any word on Olivia?", I asked Kara as we headed to the elevator to get to the surgical waiting room.

"Maggie came back out a few minutes after you left. She said she's fully dilated and probably going to have the baby shortly.", Kara said to me with a smile on her face.

"Can you believe we'll have another little baby joining our family?", I asked Kara with a smile of my own.

"I know our family is growing by the minute.", Kara said as we sat down in the waiting room. As we sat there I kept an eye on my watch to see how long Sara's been in surgery so far it's been almost an hour.

"Alex.", I heard Larry say as he got off of the elevator.

"Larry.", I said as I got up and hugged him.

"Any word?", Larry asked me.

"Nothing yet.", I said as we sat down on the chairs.

"No news is good news I suppose. Kara how are you?", Larry said then asked Kara.

"I'm doing okay. How are you? Do you need anything?", Kara asked Larry.

"I'm good Kara thank you.", Larry said with a small smile on his face.

"We have a new member of the family.", Lena said as she stepped off of the elevator.

"Olivia had the baby?", Kara asked with excitement in her voice.

"Yes she did, a little boy. They named him Isaac Andrew he's about seven pounds and just under 19 inches.", Lena said as she showed us a picture of baby Isaac.

"Oh my he's so cute. He's going to be a heart breaker when he gets older.", I said as I looked at our new family member.

"That he is. Mom and baby are doing well. Maggie is going to bring Jade in to meet him once he's done eating. She said she'd take pictures and send them to you. Then we can all meet him after Jade.", Lena said with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad they are doing well.", I said as I noticed a doctor coming towards us.

"Sara Lance's family?", she asked.

"Yes, I'm her father and this is her girlfriend. Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of them they're family.", Larry said to Maggie's doctor.

"Alright, well the bullet was enlarged in Sara's deltoid muscle right near her clavicle. We managed to get most of the bullet fragments out, there are a few that are too deep to be able to pull them out without making her critical. We are giving her some time to rest, in a few hours we are going to go back in and see if we can extract more of the bullet. If we can't then she just has to be monitored to check to see if they shift or go deeper into the muscle.", the doctor said to us.

"If it does deeper what does that mean for Sara?", Larry asked, I already knew what the answer was going to be and I think he does too he just needs to hear it from her.

"Then it's possible that it could hit one of her heart valves. From the scans we took I don't think that's going to happen I am confident we can extract all the fragments. This is just a possibility. She's going to need psychical therapy as well the muscle was pretty torn up. Was it a close range shot?", she said then asked.

"Yea the person who shot her was only a few feet from her. Are you going to keep her sedated until the next surgery?", I said then asked.

"That's what we suspected with the way the bullet fragments were embedded. And no we want her fully awake so that we can keep an eye on her to make sure nothing happens. She's be waking up soon, if there is going to be visitors keep it to two or three at a time.", the doctor said to us.

"Thank you.", Larry and I said at the same time.

"You're welcome.", the doctor said before she left.

"You two go see Sara. We're going to go back down stairs. Call me if you need me.", Kara said to me as she hugged me then Lena hugged me before they left.

"Let's go see our girl.", Larry said with a smile on his face. As we walked into Sara's room she was just waking up. "Hey there kiddo.", Larry said as he took her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Hi dad.", she said with a groggy voice. "Where's Al?", she then asked when she didn't see me next to Larry.

"Right here babe.", I said to her as I came to the other side of her and took her other hand.

"You okay?", she asked me as she was trying to keep her eyes open.

"Am I okay? You just got out of surgery after getting shot. I should be asking you that.", I said to her as I rubbed my thumb on her cheek as she leaned into my touch.

"I guess, so what's the damage?", she then asked.

"You're pretty messed up there kiddo. You have to have another surgery to get the rest of the fragments out.", Larry said to her.

"Sounds fun.", she said as she winced in pain.

"Easy.", I said to her.

"Are you an aunt?", Sara asked trying to change the subject.

"We both are, don't look at me like that you're family so you're an aunt too. So Aunt Sara meet Isaac Andrew.", I said to her as I showed her the picture of Isaac.

"He looks like Maggie.", she said with a smile on her face.

"He does.", I said noticing that he does in fact look a lot like Maggie.

"That means he's going to be very good looking, with the moms he has.", Sara said with a flirty joke to her voice.

"Horn dog.", I said to her with a joking tone to my voice. "Being serious though I thought I lost you.", I said to her with tears in my eyes.

"No crying Al, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Won't let a bullet stop me from marrying a gorgeous woman.", Sara said getting a little loopy from the pain meds I don't even think she knows what she's saying right now. I heard Larry snicker from the other side of Sara.

"Oh you're going to marry me huh?", I asked her with a smirk on my face.

"Yup, gonna get a ring when I get out of this joint.", she said with a dopey grin on her face.

"We haven't even said the three words to each other yet, and you're already thinking of putting a ring on my finger. You take things to the fast lane.", I said to her with a chuckle to my voice as Larry and I were enjoying Sara being a little loopy.

"That's how I roll. I getting sleepy though.", Sara said to me as she started to close her eyes.

"Then get some sleep we'll be right here when you wake up.", I said to her as I kissed her on the lips.

"Love you, Al.", she said before she closed her eyes.

"I love you too. Get some sleep.", I said to her as I kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep.

"You think she's going to remember any of that?", Larry asked me as I sat down on the chair that was next to his.

"Probably not, but if she doesn't I can tease her about it.", I said to him as he chuckled.

"Yeah you'll do just fine with my daughter. You're good for her, and she's good for you.", Larry said as there was a knock on the door.

"The nurse said I could bring Jade in.", Kara said as her and Jade came into the door.

"Hi there jumping bean.", I said to her as she shyly walked over to me as she was staring at Sara. "What's the matter?", I asked her as she cuddled into my neck.

"I'm scared. Is Sara gonna be okay?", She asked into my neck.

"She'll be fine baby girl. She has to heal for a while but she'll be back to messing with you in no time. We just have to give her some time to heal okay. So no rough housing for a while.", I said to her as I kissed her forehead.

"Can I still cuddle with her?", Jade asked as she started to play with my necklace.

"Of course you can, she's going to need all the cuddles she can get.", I said to Jade with a smile on my face which got her to smile.

"Good, hi Mr. Lance.", Jade said to me then to Larry with a smile on her face.

"Hello little lady.", Larry said with a wink at Jade which got her to laugh.

"Jade?", Sara said as she woke up a little.

"She's right here babe, she came to say hi.", I said to Sara as I took her hand.

"Hi short stuff.", Sara said with a tired smile on her face.

"Hi Sara, thank you for protecting me.", Jade said to Sara with a smile on her face.

"Anytime shorty anytime. Come cuddle.", Sara said as she tried to shift over.

"Hey easy does it.", I said to her trying to get her to stay still.

"I wanna cuddle with my short stuff.", Sara said with a pout on her face.

"You can, she can fit on our good side.", I said to Sara as Jade got onto the bed and cuddled into Sara.

"Love you short stuff.", Sara said before she started closing her eyes again.

"Love you too Sara.", Jade said as she snuggled into Sara and started to close her eyes too.

"Your girls are so cute.", Kara said with a smile on her face.

"That they are.", I said to Kara as I snuck a picture of Sara and Jade cuddling together.

"I'm going to head back up stairs. Do you two need anything before Lena and I leave? Maddie's getting a little fussy.", Kara said to us.

"I'm good thank you Kara.", Larry said with a smile on his face.

"I'm good, could you send Lena down with the kids I want to say goodbye.", I said to Kara as I hugged and kissed her.

"We'll stop in before we leave.", Kara said before she left.

"Hey Danvers. How's Sara?", Maggie asked as she knocked on the door.

"Maggie, shouldn't you be with Olivia?", I asked her.

"She told me to come check on you and Larry.", Maggie said with a smile on her face.

"Congrats Mama, he's beautiful.", I said to her as I hugged her.

"Thank you.", Maggie said as she hugged me back.

"Congratulations Maggie.", Larry said as he also hugged her.

"Thank you. Do you want me to take Jade home? Kara and Lena offered to watch her for the night. Your mom wants to stay here for you.", Maggie asked me as she smiled at Jade sleeping next to Sara who also was also sleeping.

"You aren't staying the night?", I asked Maggie.

"I am but I need to get some clothes for Olivia and I. She forgot to grab her over night bag. She was panicking too much.", Maggie said with a smile on her face.

"I'll just send her home with Kara and Lena. They're coming back here to say goodbye I'll just wake her up.", I said to Maggie.

"Sounds good. I'm going now to get clothes do you want anything from home? I can get some clothes for you and Sara.", Maggie said then asked me.

"Could you please? Just some sweats and grab one of my button down shirts for Sara and I guess just grab the same for me. Thank you.", I said to her as there was a knock on the door.

"We're here to say goodbye. We'll be back up tomorrow.", Lena said as her and the kids came into the room.

"Bye Aunt Alex.", Collin said with a smile on his face.

"Bye buddy love you.", I said to him as I picked him up and hugged him. "And bye my little princess.", I said to Madison as I kissed her cheek and tickled her foot.

"Do you want us to take Jade?", Lena asked me as I hugged and kissed her goodbye.

"Please, I'll wake her.", I said to Lena as I went over to Jade. "Jade baby time to get up. Aunt Kara and Aunt Lena are going to take you home.", I said to her as I rubbed her back to wake her up.

"No I don't wanna leave Sara.", Jade said with sadness in her voice.

"You'll be back here tomorrow to visit. You need a good nights sleep baby girl.", I said to her as I brushed her hair out of her face.

"What if the bad people come back?", she asked with fear in her eyes.

"Aunt Lena and Aunt Kara won't let anything happen to you okay. I promise you, you'll be safe.", I said to her with a small smile on my face.

"I don't wanna.", Jade said as she started to cry.

"Jade.", Sara said as she woke up a little. "Listen to Mommy, you can cuddle with me tomorrow.", she then said as she kissed Jade's forehead.

"You'll still be here tomorrow?", Jade asked Sara with tears in here eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, short stuff. Now go with Aunt Lena, I love you.", Sara said with a smile on her face.

"Love you too Sara.", Jade said as she kissed her cheek and then gently moved off the bed.

"I'm going to walk them out, I'll be right back. You're dad's here.", I said to Sara as I kissed her lips before I followed my family out of the door.

"Let us know how her other surgery goes.", Kara said to me as she hugged me before getting on the elevator.

"I will. Love you guys thank you.", I said to them.

"We love you too.", Lena said back for all of them. Once they were out of sight I went to use the bathroom before I headed back to Sara's room. When I got close to Sara's room I heard laughing coming from Larry and what sounded like my mother.

"That's where my daughter is. Sara here was just telling us how she's going to marry you when she's out of here.", my mom said to me with a smile on her face.

"Telling the whole world about that now?", I asked Sara with a smile on my face.

"Yes, I have to tell everyone you're taken.", Sara said with a dopey grin on her face.

"I'm pretty sure everyone who's important knows that.", I said to her with a grin on my face.

"True.", Sara said as her eyes started to droop again in tiredness.

"We have to take Sara for her other surgery now.", a nurse said as she came into the room.

"Babe, you have to go to surgery again, we'll be here for when you come out okay. You better come back to me Lance, I love you.", I said to her as I kissed her on the lips.

"I'll be back Danvers. Love you too.", Sara said to me as I stepped away from her so Larry could talk to her.

"I can't loose you again, you come back got it.", Larry said as he kissed her forehead.

"I have to come back. I gotta marry that pretty lady over there.", Sara said which got us all to chuckle.

"We love you.", Larry said before they wheeled Sara out of the room.

"She'll be okay Alex.", my mom said when she noticed that I was crying.

"I can't loose her, I know the risk of this surgery and what if something goes wrong?", I said to them as I broke down crying.

"She's a strong woman that Sara of mine. She'll come back to us Alex, she has so much to still live for.", Larry said as he bear hugged me as I cried into his chest. This waiting game is going to be the toughest thing for me.

It's been a couple of hours since Sara went back into surgery, one of the nurses came out to let us know that the doctor was almost finished getting the last of the fragments out. That was a little over a half hour ago; I'm sitting in the waiting room just wanting to hold Sara and make sure she's okay.

"How's Sara?", Maggie asked me as she sat down next to me.

"So far they're almost done. Why aren't you with your wife and son?", I asked her as I wiped my tears away.

"They're both asleep so I figured I'd come check on my other family. Where's your mom?", Maggie asked me as she put her arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"She went home about an hour ago. I told her to get some sleep. I said I would call everyone when Sara got out of surgery.", I said to Maggie.

"So when are you and Sara getting married?", Maggie asked me which got me to chuckle.

"Apparently when she gets out of here she's buying a ring. Though that could just be the pain meds she's on.", I said to Maggie which got Maggie to chuckle.

"I'm sure she actually means it. I can see how she looks at you she feels the same way you do. You'll both be idiots if you don't marry each other.", Maggie said as I lightly pushed her and rolled my eyes at her.

"I defiantly see a future with her that's for sure. I can see us having more kids too; she's so good with Jade. Jade is head over heals for Sara too she's got Sara wrapped around her finger. Which will probably but us in the ass in a few years when she's a teenager.", I said to Maggie the last part with a laugh to my voice.

"I don't even wanna think of Jade as a teenager, she's so good now but the attitude is there and I can only imagine that getting worse.", Maggie said to me.

"Yeah, especially since she's our daughter we both weren't that great as teenagers. I hope she's like Kara was when she was a teenager much more manageable.", I said to Maggie as we both shared a laugh.

"No that'll be Collin he'll be a sweet boy for the rest of his life. Our child is going to be a little badass rebel.", Maggie said to me as Sara's doctor came over to us.

"Yeah let's hope not. How's Sara?", I said to Maggie then the last part to Sara's doctor.

"She's in recovery, we had a scar for a minute one of the fragments shifted while we were trying to remove it and she went into cardiac arrest but we were able to get her back right away. She'll be waking up shortly and then we can move her back into her room.", the doctor said to us as I started to cry at the thought that we literally almost lost her.

"When does she start physical therapy?", Larry asked as I sat down because I was in shock.

"Tomorrow afternoon, we want to start her as soon as possible.", the doctor said. "If you have any questions at all I'll in an out of Miss Lance's room to check up on her.", she said before she left.

"Al, do you want me to call everyone?", Maggie asked me as she knelt in front of me.

"I…we almost lost her.", I said as I looked up at Larry with tears in my eyes.

"Things happen in surgery Alex, you know this. She wasn't going to leave us; she wasn't going to leave you and her short stuff. She loves you two so much, I've never seen Sara so happy before this. Every time she talks about you two she lights up and smiles, my little girl is crazy about you and she's not going to give that up. Sara made it through surgery and she's back with us, that's what you have to hold onto.", Larry said to me as she sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"She's the best thing that's happened to us too. No offense Maggs.", I said to Larry then to Maggie.

"None taken we both agreed to not get back together. We are better off just raising Jade together just separately. I'm glad you found someone who loves the both of you that's all I wanted since Jade came to us.", Maggie said as she squeezed my hand.

"I'm glad you found that too in Olivia. I see the way she looks at you and Jade it's nice to know that Jade has a great step mom.", I said to her with a smile on my face.

"Thanks for saying that Danvers. Now enough with the tears Sara would kick her ass for crying.", Maggie said which got us to laugh.

"That is where you are wrong Maggie. My daughter is so in love with Alex that she'll bend over backwards for her.", Larry said.

"Especially when she does that Danvers pout. It's literally like you killed their puppy. Jade gets away with a lot when she does that pout.", Maggie said with a laugh to her voice.

"Only with you, other Danvers' are immune to the pout.", I said with a laugh to my voice.

"Now that I can believe.", Maggie said with a smile on her face.

"You should head back to Olivia. I'm going to call Kara and mom and let them know what's going on.", I said to Maggie as I hugged her and headed down the hallway to call my family.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been three months since Sara got shot. A very long three months of recovery, with a very cranky ex assassin. After Sara came home from the hospital I suggested that maybe she should move in with Jade, mom and I so that we could help her instead of going back and forth to her apartment; she agreed and now we are getting used to living with each other. Which honestly isn't all the bad I mean before hand we basically did live with each other. Jade and I would stay over at her apartment for a few nights and then she would spend a few nights at our house. Therapy is a lot easier now that Jade is in school I only have to take care of Sara instead of worrying about Jade getting bored and Sara getting impatient.

"Hey sexy.", Sara said when I walked into the physically therapy room with a smirk on her face.

"Hey, how's the arm?", I asked her as I kissed her.

"Getting there, I did more today then I have been able to do so that's progress.", Sara said to me with a smile on her face.

"That's great, I'm proud of you.", I said to her as she hugged me so she could whisper in my ear.

"Trying to get better so we can start having crazy sex again.", she said to me which got me to chuckle because yes that's what is always on my crazy girlfriends mind.

"I bet you are. You're such a horn dog.", I said to her with a laugh to my voice.

"Hey it's been what three months without it, that's the longest I've gone.", Sara said to me with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah well someone had to go and get shot. That's not my fault.", I said to her as she gathered her stuff up and we headed out of the door.

"Fair enough, are we picking short stuff up at school?", she asked me as we got into our SUV.

"We are, mom was going to but she's out with a friend so I told her we'll get Jade.", I said to her as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Someone's calling your phone babe.", Sara said when she noticed that my phone was going off.

"Can you see who it is?", I asked her.

"It says unknown number. Hello?", Sara said then picked up my phone.

 _"_ _Is this Alexandra Danvers?",_ I heard the person say into the phone.

"No this is her girlfriend, she's driving can I help you?", Sara asked into the phone.

 _"_ _This is Doctor Huntsmen calling from Midvale General hospital. Alex's sister and sister-in-law came into the ER a few minutes ago. They got into a car accident; Kara is okay she just has a scrap on her forehead and a broken arm. But Lena is in surgery as we speak she had some internal bleeding. Collin broke his arm, the little one Madison we have her sedated we are watching out for a brain bleed she must have hit her head during the crash. Alex is an emergency contact for both of them.",_ I heard the doctor say to Sara.

"Thank you for calling us we are about five minutes away from the hospital we'll be there shortly. Is Lena bad?", Sara asked into the phone as she took out her cell phone to text Maggie and ask her if she can pick Jade up.

 _"_ _It's wait and see game at this point, we can discuss this further when you get here.",_ the doctor said.

"Thank you.", Sara said before she hung up the phone.

"Maggie's getting Jade?", I asked her with tears in my eyes.

"Yes, she'll bring her to the hospital. Did Kara blow out her powers?", Sara asked me.

"Yes, yesterday at the DEO while we tried to take down an alien. Though I don't know how the kids are hurt but I can ask Kara then when we get there.", I said to Sara as she took my hand.

"Crap we need to call mom.", I said to her.

"Already taken care of babe, I texted her too.", Sara said to me as she squeezed my hand.

"Thank you.", I said to her.

"You're welcome. Maggie texted back and said she'll keep Jade at their house until we know what's going on with Lena.", Sara said to me after she looked at her phone.

"Good, I hope it isn't that bad though.", I said to Sara as we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

"Me too.", Sara said to me as I parked the car and headed into the emergency waiting room.

"Hey Kar, any word on Lena?", I asked my sister as I sat down next to her and sided hugged her.

"No.", is all Kara was able to get out.

"I know that you lost your powers but how are the kids hurt?", I asked Kara wondering why my niece and nephew were hurt when they have powers just like Kara.

"I blew my powers out more by helping Collin with controlling his after the DEO incident. He blew his powers out while doing so too. Maddie is still little so her powers come and go. This is entirely my fault we were arguing because Lena was mad that I took Collin out and that we blew our powers out. We were so involved with yelling at each other that Lena didn't see the truck that was coming. Now my wife and little girl are fighting for their lives.", Kara said to me as she started to cry.

"Hey this isn't your fault Kar, things happen for reasons we can't explain. When they called me they only said Lena was in surgery. They didn't tell me what happened to Maddie exactly. What's going on with her?", I asked Kara as I hugged her tighter.

"Her car seat got loose in the crash and she slammed her head into the door. They're worried about a brain bleed; they have her in a room with monitors on her. I couldn't stay in there.", Kara said as she started crying harder.

"Okay breathe Kar. Sara is going to go stay with Maddie. Where's Collin?", I asked as I saw Sara walking towards the front desk to ask where Maddie's room was.

"He's getting a cast he broke his arm. They wouldn't let me go with him because they were working on Maddie. They needed me there for questions. I should be up stairs waiting to hear about Lena. But I'm also needed down here. Al, I'm so torn.", Kara said to me with tears in her eyes.

"You go upstairs and wait on Lena. Mom, Sara, and I will stay down here with the kids. We can switch here and there if you want.", I said to Kara as our mother walked over to us.

"Oh baby.", my mom said when she noticed Kara crying. _That bad._ My mom mouthed to me as she hugged Kara.

"Yeah.", I said back to her as a nurse came over with Collin.

"Aunt Alex, Nana.", Collin said as he walked over to us and I picked him up.

"Hey bubba boy, cool looking cast you got there.", I said to him as I looked at his blue cast.

"Thank you. Yous has to sign it.", Collin said to me with a smile on his face.

"I will don't you worry.", I said to him with a smile of my own.

"Mama why you sad?", Collin asked Kara with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm just worried about Mommy and Maddie. They got hurt pretty bad buddy, but they're strong and they're going to make it.", Kara said to her son as she kissed his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair.

"They be better tomorrow.", Collin said as he tucked his head into my neck.

"Yeah, you stay here with Nana and your aunts Mama's going to check on Mommy okay.", Kara said as she hugged and kissed us as she headed to the elevator.

"Why don't you go with Kar? Sara and I have the kids.", I said to my mom knowing she wanted to be with Kara right now.

"Love you.", my mom said before she walked away.

"Alright bubba boy, your sister has some machines hooked up to her to make sure she's okay. If you get scared at any point you let me or Sara know and we'll take you out of the room okay?", I said to Collin who nodded his head as we headed to Maddie's room.

"Hey big guy, nice cast.", Sara said as she wiped her face and stood up as she grabbed Collin from me.

"You okay?", I asked her as I kissed her temple.

"Yeah, she just looks so small.", Sara said as we looked at our niece.

"She does, hey butterfly you are so strong like your mommies you come back to us okay. Aunt Alex loves you.", I said to Maddie as I kissed her forehead and rubbed her chest. Sara, Collin, and I sat in the chairs just chatting and talking to Maddie a little bit.

"Hey guys.", Sam said as her and Ruby came into the room with a nurse behind them.

"Hey you two.", I said as I stood up and hugged and kissed them.

"Is it bad?", Sam asked me when she hugged me.

"A little, they are worried about a brain bleed with Maddie. Lena's still in surgery for god knows what. I didn't get a chance to ask Kara what happened to Lena.", I said to Sam.

"How are they hurt? I know Kara doesn't have powers at the moment.", Sam said with concern on her face as she looked at Maddie in the bed and Collin's arm that was in a cast.

"Kara and Collin blew their powers out with training, and Maddie's powers are just starting to come in so they come and go. Lena and Kara were fighting before the accident happened so Kara's blaming her self.", I said to Sam as Ruby sat down next to Sara to play with Collin.

"Crap.", Sam said with a sad expression on her face.

"Yeah.", I said as I rubbed her arm. After an hour of sitting in Maddie's room chatting with Sam and Ruby; Kara came in to check on Maddie. She looks so lost right now, not knowing if she should stay with Madison or wait for her wife to get out of surgery. "Any word on Lena?", I asked her as she sat down next to me and put her head on my shoulder.

"They're still working on her, she has a lot of internal bleeding that they are trying to get under control. That's all they've told me so far. Mom stayed up there I wanted to take a break and come see Maddie. Has the doctor come in yet?", Kara asked me while she was staring at Maddie laying in the hospital bed.

"Not yet, we would have gotten you if they had.", I said to her as Collin started to fall asleep in Sara's lap. "Do you want me to take him?", I asked her knowing she was in pain from PT today.

"No he's fine where he is.", Sara said to me with a smile on her face.

"Thank you guys for staying with them.", Kara said to us as she reached over to rubbed Collin's back.

"No need to thank us, it's what family is for.", I said to my sister as she cuddled into my side again.

"I should get back upstairs. Call me if the doctor comes in?", Kara said the asked me.

"You know I will.", I said to her as she kissed us and left the room.

"Do you want to go be with her? We can stay here with the kids.", Sara asked me as she grabbed my hand.

"I do, but I know she would rather have me here with Collin and Maddie.", I said to her.

"Why don't you go up there for a little? Just to check on your mom? We can stay here with the kids.", Sara said to me.

"Yeah I guess I should go see if Mom wants anything to eat or drink. I'll be back, keep them safe?", I said then asked Sara.

"Always, now go.", Sara said to me as she kissed me before I got up and headed to the elevator. On my way up to the surgical wing I couldn't help but remember when I was Kara three months ago waiting to hear about Sara. I know what she's going through I know what's going on in her head; yet some how I can't bring my self to help her through this. I don't know what to do or say, if there is anything to say at all.

"Al, what are you doing up here? Is Maddie and Collin okay?", Kara asked me when I stepped out of the elevator.

"They're okay Kar, they're with Sara. I came to see if you and mom wanted anything to eat or drink?", I said as I hugged her then asked her as I hugged my mother.

"Could you get me water? I don't think I can eat right now but I could use something to drink.", Kara said to me as she sat down on her chair.

"I could use a sandwich. You stay here with Kara, I'll go get us something.", my mother said to me as I sat down next to Kara and she put her head on my shoulder.

"How did you do this? The waiting part?", Kara asked me after a few moments of silence between the two of us.

"It was hard, but I had my family there and that helped. It's hard but you'll get through it. We are all here for you too you know. Don't shut us out; if you need Sara and I to take Collin for a few days we will. Jade would love having her little cousin over.", I said to Kara.

"I know, thank you. I just don't know what I'm feeling right now; besides torn. I want to be downstairs with Maddie but then that takes me away from Lena. I know Lena would be telling me to stay with Maddie, but she's my wife, my best friend. I can't just leave her up here all alone.", Kara said to me as she started to cry again.

"I don't know how you feel, I only had Sara in the hospital before. But what I do know is that I felt helpless just like you. I wanted to go into surgery with Sara's doctors. I wanted to make sure they were doing everything correctly and that they weren't trying to hurt Sara. If I could I would be in there patching my other little sister up too. But unfortunately we have to sit here and wait on news about their conditions.", I said to Kara with a sad expression on my face.

"Yeah, I wish you could go in there too. At least I would have someone I trusted with Lena's life.", Kara said as doctor was walking towards us. "Doctor Wise, is Lena okay?", Kara asked as we both stood up to greet the doctor.

"Have a sit Kara. I'm not going to sugar coat this, it's bad we got most of the internal bleeding under control. But she's going to need more then one surgery, once we have the bleeding under control we are going to let her rest before we do more surgery. She has a crushed hand that needs to be repaired; she also needs a hip replacement her hip is shattered; her spine is also being compressed by fluid from a slipped disk. She'll be sedated while she's in recovery until we can get her back in for surgery, you can sit and talk with her though. We have about an hour left of the first surgery before she'll be in recovery.", Doctor Wise said to Kara.

"What happens after that? Is she paralyzed from the spinal injury?", I asked Lena's doctor as Kara sat back down in her chair.

"As of right now yes she is, but we are certain that after the surgery she'll be able to walk again after physical therapy.", Doctor Wise said.

"What about her hand? Will she have full function of that after surgery, she's mostly at home with the kids during the day.", I said to the doctor knowing my little sister isn't going to be able to relax and take care of the kids with a busted up hand.

"That we are not to certain about, we believe she'll have some function after surgery but not full function. But it's too early to tell, we'll be able to determine that once she's in physical therapy.", Doctor Wise said. "Any other questions I can answer?", She asked me then looked at Kara.

"Is she going to die?", Kara asked as she started to cry harder.

"I can't say yes or no to that Kara. She's in critical condition; it's all up to Lena now. We can do the very best we can to keep her stable but she has to be the one to fight or not. She has a great family to fight for, I'm sure your wife wouldn't leave that so soon. Let's focus on the now and if things start to go down hill we can worry about that then.", Doctor Wise said to Kara as I hugged my little sister tight and let her cry. "I'll be back to let you know when you can visit Lena in recovery.", Doctor Wise said before she left and my mother came back with food for her and Kara.

"That bad?", my mom asked as she took Kara into her arms.

"She's not out of the woods yet. They are getting the internal bleeding under control then in a few hours she has to have back surgery, hip and hand surgery. They are hopeful that she'll be able to walk after physical therapy but they aren't sure if she'll have full function of her hand or not. They'll determine that after some physical therapy.", I said to my mother as Kara slowly stopped crying.

"She's strong, she'll come back to you three.", my mother said to Kara as she kissed the top her head.

"I hope so. We have a long road ahead of us. I know my wife she'll be a hand full through this whole process. She's a very stubborn person.", Kara said to me which got my mom and I to laugh.

"Her wife is one in the same. You're both stubborn she'll listen to you eventually and she'll get through this. We can help Kar, you aren't doing this alone.", I said to her as Sam came waking off the elevator.

"Is Maddie okay?", Kara asked with concern on her face.

"The doctor is looking to talk to you. I said I'd go get you.", Sam said to Kara with a small smile on her face.

"Would they tell you anything?", Kara asked Sam.

"No they wanted to talk to you. We tried, Sara said she was your sister-in-law but they still wouldn't give us anything. Though it does seem to be good news they didn't seem upset or anything.", Sam said.

"Could you come with me? Mom can you stay here?", Kara asked me then our mother.

"Of course.", our mother said to her as the three of us headed to the elevator.

"Let's hope Maddie's going to be okay. I can only handle on person I love in danger not two.", Kara said to us as we walked out of the elevator. Sara, Collin, and Ruby were standing outside of Maddie's room waiting for us.

"Did they send you guys out here?", Kara asked as we approached them.

"Yeah, go see why.", Sara said with a small smile on her face. When we walked in we saw Maddie awake moving around on the bed with a smile on her face.

"She's okay?", Kara asked Maddie's doctors.

"She is, we did another scan and there is no brain bleed and we believe there won't be any danger of her having one. She's one lucky little girl; I would like to keep her for a few days though just to make sure she's a hundred percent before sending her home.", her doctor said to us with a smile on her face.

"That's great news Kar.", I said as Maddie saw her Mama and started to reach for her.

"Hi my butterfly, you're such a big girl.", Kara said as she took Maddie into her arms and hugged and kissed her.

"Hey there butterfly.", I said to my niece who smiled and giggled at me.

"Mama, Maddie awake!", Collin said as he came into the room with Sam, Sara, and Ruby.

"She is big boy, come sit with her.", Kara said as she placed Maddie back on the bed as I helped Collin onto the bed so he could lay next to Maddie.

"Where Mommy?", Collin asked Kara with a sad expression on his face.

"She's sick buddy, but the doctors are making her better, we have to wait a little while before we can see her. Do you think you can stay here with your Aunts and Maddie until we can see Mommy?", Kara said then asked her son.

"We stay, I take care of Maddie. You take care of Mommy.", Collin said as he hugged and kissed Kara.

"I will, you be good okay.", Kara said to her son as she hugged and kissed him back as she hugged and kissed Maddie as well.

"Thank you for watching them.", Kara said as she hugged me.

"No need to thank me.", I said to Kara as Maggie and Jade started walking towards us as Kara was heading to the elevator.

"How's everyone?", Maggie asked as they reached us.

"Maddie and Collin are okay. Collin has a broken arm, Lena's pretty bad. We'll talk later, I don't want to say anything in front of the kids.", I said to Maggie who just nodded her head in understanding.

"Sara!", Jade said as she ran and hugged Sara.

"Hey short stuff.", Sara said as she hugged and kissed Jade.

"Ruby! Aunt Sam! You guys are here too?", Jade said as she excitedly went over to her aunt and cousin. "Where's Nana?", Jade asked after she said her hellos to her family.

"She's with Aunt Kara.", I said to my daughter as she started to play with Collin and Maddie.

"Can I sign Collin's cast?", Jade asked with a smile on her face.

"You sure can.", I said to her as I grabbed a marker and handed it to Jade.


End file.
